Engineered Personality
by TootsieThecat
Summary: YouTubers have engineered personalities when they're on camera. No one wants to watch a boring, everyday-Joe. What happens when these online characters become IRL people?


**Warning: Swearing, M/M pairing, and a whole lot of weird rambling ^_^  
(This story is going to be much much happier than I don't believe you! I promise!)**

When you're online, and watching the beloved site called YouTube, you're watching a character. I promise you, PewDiePie is a lot quieter, Lukeisnotsexy is a lot calmer, and Emma Blackery is a lot nicer. In reality, no one wants to watch a dull personality online, so they beef it up a bit. What happens when YouTube glitches, and these engineered personalities become reality? Or, more specifically, Dan and Phil become Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil? Lots of irony, awkwardness, exstitential crisises, lions, and absolutely no homo.

It all started one day, at YouTube headquarters, where all the official people were doing official things and official things were being done. The CEO of YouTube was sitting at her desk, reveiwing cat videos when the alarm went off.  
"What the-?! Who touched the control panel?!" The YouTube CEO, otherwise known as Willow, jumped out of her seat and started running.  
"Ma'am, Justin spilled coffee on the panel! It's going crazy!"  
"Goddammit Justin! Do you know what you did?!"  
Justin cowered behind his co-worker. "I-I don't know ma'am, I-I'm just a temp, I-"  
"Where did he spill?!" Willow interrupted, pushing past the two employees and surveying the panel. The panel was a huge platform with wires and buttons and screens. Each section had a different meaning in YouTube, and the entire thing all together ran the website. It was the most important part of the office, so obviously stupid Justin the temp had to spill coffee over it. Not only that, but over one of the most dangerous peices.  
"JUSTIN! What did you do?!" Willow screamed, turning to face the temp once more. "You spilled all over the IRL section! Do you know what this means?!"  
Justin swallowed and shook his head. "N-no ma'am... Please don't hurt me..."  
"It means there isn't anything seperating YouTube from the real world! Everything is mixed!" Willow frantically pulled levers and pushed buttons, but to no avail. The machine was emitting smoke, flashing red lights, and shaking slightly.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" Willow screamed, grabbing the two workers' hands and running out of the room. They made it out two whole seconds before the entire IRL section exploded. Willow lay on the ground next to the two men, turning her head slightly to Justin.  
"Justin?" She said quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're fired."  
"I know..."

"Daaan?" Phil wandered out of his room, aimlessly searching for his flatmate.  
"Mmm?" Came the response from the living room.  
"Where's the vacuum? My floors all messy..." Phil peeked around the hallway, to find his flatmate giving him an extremely weird look.  
"What?"  
Dan continued to stare at Phil, saying nothing. It's not like Dan hadn't zoned out before but this was different.  
"Are you alright Dan?"  
"Did you feel that?"  
"Feel... what?"  
"I just feel... different... Like suddenly really hyper..."  
"Did you drink coffee or something? It's not really-" Phil swayed. "Woah. That's what you're on about."  
Dan rubbed his temples. "Whatever, probably some weather or something. No homo. The vacuums in the cupboard."  
Phil froze. "Wait, what?"  
"The vacuums in the cupboard."  
"No, the other thing."  
"It was probably the weather...?"  
"No, you said 'no homo'."  
"No I didn't. You're crazy."  
"You did. I swear you did. Whatever." Phil turned and walked down the hall.  
"No homo!" Dan called after him.  
"What? See, I told you! Why are you saying that?"  
"I-I meant to say goodbye! I don't know why that came out!" Dan stuttered, getting up from the couch. "This is weird."  
"Really weird. Are you on drugs?" Phil abondoned his vacuuming and walked over to his flatmate.  
"No, I'm not on- Are you serious?!"  
"No, only kidding. But why are you acting like this?" Phil put his palm against Dan's forehead, feeling his temperature. Dan swatted it away.  
"I feel fine, Phil. It's just- no homo!- probably tiredness." Dan's eyes widened. "I'm bloody mad!"  
"You're not mad. Sit down, I'll look it up?" Phil walked down the hall, disappearing, followed by a huge crash.  
"Phil?!"  
"I-I tripped... then somehow ended up falling down the stairs? Which is weird, I wasn't even going here.."  
"Are you okay?" Dan watched Phil shakily walk back into the room.  
"Yeah... I mean, I'm usually pretty clumsy, but not that clumsy... Anyway, what were we talking about?"  
"No homo!"  
"Yeah, right." Phil opened his laptop and sat down next to Dan.  
"Tourettes?"  
"Phil, I don't have bloody tourettes."  
"Sorry... I dunno, then, Dan. We're gonna have-" Phil collided his knee with the table. "Ow! What the hell? My knee wasn't even close to the table, what?" Phil rubbed his knee solemnly and Dan gave him a look.  
"Somethings really really weird Phil."

 **-Tootsie**


End file.
